His Kiss
by LeoxRenet
Summary: Everything made sense now, she was in love with this man, and he was in love with her. Here it was and it was all made clear by his kiss. Elliot/Zoey aka Ryou/Ichigo one-shot, please R&R.


This popped into my head after watching a lot of Mew Mew Power episodes and mainly because I hate Mark, Elliot is the better guy overall. Anyhow, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. Enjoy! And this takes place after the aliens have left.

* * *

It was past closing time at Café Mew Mew, but, here was Zoey, scrubbing tables that had already been scrubbed and sweeping a floor that had already been swept. Elliot was watching this now, he didn't believe it when Wesley had brought up Zoey's excessive cleaning earlier today.

"Something wrong?" Elliot's words pierced the bubble Zoey seemed to be trapped in since she'd come to work.

She opened her mouth to say "Nothing" or maybe she was going to say "It doesn't matter." But, she knew as well as Elliot did that what was wrong was _something _and that it _did _matter.

"Well?" Elliot was patient, especially patient with her for the most part, but he wasn't going to let her silence go on for much longer.

"It's about Mark." Zoey finally managed to speak, her cheeks went red out of embarrassment and ears and tail made an appearance as well.

"Zoey, your..."

"I know Elliot! You think I can't feel them?" She dropped her broom to the floor and covered her ears with her hands.

Elliot sighed, "You didn't answer my question."

Zoey knew that, she was glad her ears and tail went away and as much as she'd rather over-clean all night than tell Elliot what was wrong, "Mark and I are over...and it's because..." She was nervous to say it now, she had let her guard down enough to tell him the gist of the situation, but now she wasn't so sure if telling him the rest was a great idea. But, she'd already dug her own hole, so, she may as well finish the job, "Because I'm in love with someone else." Her face turned completely red and once again, her ears and tail showed up. That someone else was _him,_ Elliot. Sure, maybe Mark had been The Blue Knight and helped her out in combat, but, Elliot was always more of a help than he was. He gave her upgrades with Strawberry Bell, he gave her Mini-Mew, he gave her a job, support and although he didn't voice it, she knew he believed in her, much more than Mark did.

Elliot said nothing, he was only thinking of who she could possibly be in love with. Just when he thought he might have a chance with her, she was going on about being in love with somebody else. He was probably some other chump just like Mark, always beating him to come to Zoey's rescue, well, not always, but it sure felt that way. However, as much as Elliot wanted to be with her, he cared about her enough to let her be happy without him, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh..." Zoey only turned redder, "You know, I don't think he'd be interested in me now that I think about it..." She wasn't trying to be negative, but this was a very awkward way of telling Elliot she was in love with him. They'd had those moments with the almost kissing, but each and every time they got close they were interrupted or he'd been teasing, and as much as she had feelings for Mark back then, she had wished Elliot had officially kissed her, the kiss when they were cats didn't count.

"Zoey, any guy would be lucky to have you," Elliot offered the best piece of advice he could think of and then he started to leave the room.

"Even you Elliot?" That was her confession and to think, all day she was being plagued by how difficult admitting her feelings would be, but, it had proved to be easier than she thought.

Elliot turned back and walked up to her, pulling her face close to his, he wore a smirk, that confident smirk of his, thankful that this was starting to play out in his favor, "Especially me Zoey!" He pressed his forehead to hers and just stared into her big brown chocolate eyes, they mirrored the vulnerability in his own right now, they were both very strong, in mind, body and spirit, but, here and now, they let down all their defenses and were just Elliot and Zoey, not Zoey the Mew Mew or Elliot the self-assured and sarcastic rich boy.

"Hey Elliot?" Zoey managed to smile again, this closeness between them was nice.

"Yeah Zoey?" His smirk turned in somewhat of a smile.

"Are we just gonna stand like this all night?"

"No." Elliot leaned in and finally kissed her, this was the kiss they'd both waited so long for.

Here it was, what they'd both wanted all along. Zoey had thought coming to work today had been a mistake, but, it proved to have been a good choice. Everything made sense now, she was in love with this man, and he was in love with her. Here it was and it was all made clear by his kiss.

* * *

**_A/N: I like the way this turned out, I tried to keep everyone in character and if I failed to do so, sorry, but I love Elliot and Zoey! _**


End file.
